


小宠是怎样上位的🤭2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭2⃣️

   “我简直都要吃醋了！以前你可从来没有听过我的话按时吃饭睡觉的。”  
   和Tony面对面吃着饭，顿了顿想了想，女人还是不甘心，“告诉我他是怎么做到的？”  
    怎么做到的？  
   男人瞟了一眼在窗边桌上吃饭+做作业的小朋友，垂下长翘的睫毛，笑着摇头。  
  “他只是会一直烦人而已。”  
  “你不都直接把人丢出去吗？他敢烦你？”Miss potts简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，这是那个没法交流的自大狂说的话？  
     丢出去？  
     男人狠狠否决了这个可能。  
    脑海里浮现出第一次他被逼睡觉的经历。小家伙说十点半之前必须睡觉，他置之一笑。小东西闹够了没有效果，就用他带着要掉不掉大泪珠子的狗狗眼，一瞬不瞬地看着他，可怜兮兮的样子真的让他觉得自己是个大坏蛋，居然能狠下心来欺负这么个小可爱。等僵持了十分钟，男人翻了个白眼，摸摸鼻子决定大度些不和小孩一般见识，大不了等他走了再起来工作。  
  等他投降躺床上时，小东西负责任地给他拉上被子，给了男人一个久违的额吻。他发誓那时的男孩绝对背后带着圣光和翅膀。他记得直到睡着前，他一直坐在那摸着他的头发，让他难得安心睡了个好觉。  
   有他之后，男人的精神比以往任何时候都要好，所以他更要做个好榜样，怎么能对他的小朋友干出那么残忍的事？  
   那个小东西配得上世上最好的疼爱。  
   做为他的引路人，他有义务给他正确的方向，陪伴他成长。  
   完全没有注意自己居然毫无抵抗意识地将小朋友划归自己名下，这对内心封锁严重的男人来说已经是不得了的奇迹了。  
   “他又不是婴儿，这顿饭你已经看了他不下十次了。”女人默默在内心翻白眼，她听说了男人对小助手的优待，却没想到像是带孩子一样照顾着。  
   “Pep，你说我们是不是该生个孩子了？”一个像他一样纯真善良热情可爱的小男孩⋯  
   天啊！他恨不得把一切美好的形容词都用到他身上。  
   “我并不觉得我们的状态适合养孩子。”女人神情黯淡了刹那，随即让看到的人怀疑是错觉般恢复了自信满满。  
   男人的热情像被冰雹砸过一样迅速降温。如果刚刚她说好，他就能顺理成章地求婚。可是现在，他完全没了那心情。  
   一直抻着的两个人谁也不愿意先低头，像在角力，总会有一个人要败下阵来。或许他们真的不适合在一起，却又因合作默契舍不得不在一起。  
  “Mr.Stark，Miss Potts，我先回实验室了！”  
  不知道什么时候，少年站到无声埋头吃饭的两人桌边，“一会我要去Ned家拼乐高，就不再道别了💕”他双手握拳，拇指相对动了两下，一副不打扰你们了的机灵活泼的样子。  
  男人笑着应了，目送他远去后，一回头撞上女人有些忧伤又若有所思的目光。  
  “小朋友走了，我们怎么安排？”男人端起酒杯，脸上犹带未落的笑意。  
  “抱歉，我是来找你签文件的，一会还要加班。”女人面无表情地拿起一旁的文件举到他面前，“不如你现在直接签了，我好早点回去。”  
  男人难以置信地盯着她看了几秒钟，脸上渐渐凝重。  
  他拿起笔刷刷签好名，一句话没说，干了杯中酒，不绅士地站起来，不顾把椅子撞出了声，扭头离开。  
   女人全程低头，留海遮脸，她疲惫地用手撑着桌子捂脸，好一会才恢复成女强人的样子，收起包包和文件，昂首踩着十公分高跟鞋优雅地离去。

  Tony坐在他自己楼层的客厅喝酒，他闭上眼睛把自己抛进松软的沙发。  
  他知道自己不是个好男人，尽管为了她他一直在努力，不出去花天酒地，不和各色美女约会，克制自己出席公众活动，少脑洞大开研究她认为不必要的东西⋯可是偶尔，他也希望她可以多给自己一些正面回应，一些鼓励，或许最好再加上温柔体贴的爱护。  
  他才不承认自己非常缺爱。一直到那个小东西出现之前，他甚至都不知道自己这些年究竟在焦虑什么。  
  自觉地洗漱过后躺在床上辗转反侧，他才发现生活作息时间变了。  
  他都快50岁了，为了更好地生活，保持规律的生活习惯很好对吧？  
  没有了期待的激情夜晚，也失去了晚安吻，男人在黑暗中睁着大眼睛神游，直到手机传来提示音。  
  “Boss，一条短信来自Peter。”  
  在Friday读出的同时，男人就抓过了手机。  
  ［不知道有没有打扰您美妙的夜时光，到睡觉时间了哦！晚安，Mr.Stark。］  
  男人嘴角微微上扬，又看了一遍才放下手机，躺下后又重新抓过手机，回了一条：  
  ［晚安，kid。］  
   他需要的其实真的不多，有时候一句话就够了。


End file.
